gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Chance
Daily Chance is a Gaia Online feature. Overview Feature explained The Daily Chance machine presents itself in the site header on each of the seven landing pages navigation via Gaia Menu Bar. It appears when a user signs onto the site at 01:42pm GST. It is shaped like a and is red by default. By signing in for six days total and collecting an item at least once, a user will be able to obtain higher sums of gold and better types of items. When a user is on a streak of collecting everyday the machine turns gold. If a few days are missed then the machine will reset back its red state. Feature timeline * 2006 August 14 - Announcement of feature * 2008 Jan 11 - Update, Gaia Fishing fish added ** Jul 02 - Site maintenance ** Aug 11 - Site navigation updated ** Aug 16 - Bug fixes * 2012 November 19 - Updated from claw machine cart to capsule vending machine ** Random avatars and sponsored ads are added * 2014 Dec 03 - Update, Daily Chance to give out Gaia Cash ** Dec 05 - Cash grants removed * 2015 Jan 23 - Update, Snowflake Charms are added ** Jan 24 - Bug fixes Feature Items Gaia NPC items * Item:Gaia NPC Underwear/Series (Exclusive items) Other items Currency * Gaia Gold / Gaia Platinum * Tokens * Tickets * Item:Charm/Series Item Exchange Series * Item:Exchange Bugs/Series * Item:Exchange Inks/Series * Item:Exchange Trash/Series * Item:Exchange Flower/Series * Item:Exchange Fish/Series * Cash Shop Items (low cost recolors) * Chance Items (high drop rate items) * Item:Philosopher's Cache/Series * Housing Items * Aquarium Items * Alchemist's Case * Alchemy Item Component Exclusive items * Babydoll/Series * Blessed Stellarite * Blood Knight Helmet * Burning Pile of Summer Tops * Double Complete Rainbow * Langer the Dragon Plush * Lunaire's Polearm * Millennium Director * New Age Remembrance * Spartan Gloves & Sandals * Starmony Event Items * Valentine Hearts * Aquarium 2008 Snow Crystal * Creepy Phonograph Memorial Items * Michael's Memory * Millennium Director * RIP Conan * Moon Man Sponsor Items * Crazy Core Facepaint * Crazy Core Necklace Gaia Shop items * Gold Shop Items Map:Barton Boutique * Fairy Wings (Barton Boutique) Map:Prize & Joy * Royal Scepter Silver * Royal Scepter Onyx Map:The Ole Fishing Hole * Fish Bait (grade F, D, and A) Gaia Achievements * Achievement Name - Obtained Gallery Ft anim dailychance claw.gif|The original daily chance Ft_gif_2k12nov15_DailyChance.gif|Daily Chance machine in its default state Ft gif 2k12dec04 DailyChance.gif|Gold Daily Chance machine Ft misc 2k12nov15 DailyChance2.jpg|Updated November 19, 2012 Ft misc 2k12nov19 DailyChance original.PNG|ditto Ft misc 2k12nov30 DailyChance.png|Non-popup Additional info Site feedback Work In Progress Technical issues Site & Forum * Work In Progress * When first released, it gave out many unreleased flowers (presumably from unreleased Gaia Towns regions), as well as rare fish. These items were turned into crumpled newspaper by the admins, but the rare fish masks that were made before this happened were not changed. * A sneak peak of the Monthly Collectible Mini UFO was revealed a few hours early, some users receiving one pose of it from Daily Chance. Good luck finding evidence for it, though. Fleep cleaned up after causing this glitch. Flash space * Work In Progress Trivia * Work In Progress * The first daily chance machine was a Claw crane. * The second daily chance machine is a vending machine that resembles a capsule machines seen in Japan.Wikipedia:Gashapon * The URL for Daily Chance has 'dailycandy' in it. * During Halloween 2K7 it was named 'Daily Scare'. The vending claw was a spider and some items shown inside the machine changed: Jack's Grab Bags from 2005, a moving red beetle and a Ghosty that would disappear and then reappear replaced some of the usual items. * Originally the Daily Chance "Don't Forget..." message mentioned going to the "Community" page, it was removed in 2012 due to the Community tab no longer existing. References External links Daily Chance links * Home * My Gaia * GCash * Shops ** GoFusion * Forums * World * Games Announcement forum * * * * * * Other * Staff notices * * * * * Category:Daily Chance Category:Gaia Menu Bar Category:Chance Item Category:Freebie Item